


Day Nine: Marriage

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Battle, M/M, Marriage, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 9: Marriage!TBH, I think this is my best contribution to Keitor Month 2020.
Relationships: Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Nine: Marriage

Keith swore, as long as he could, he’d avoid coming back to this planet. It sucked.

The entire planet was in rebellion against Lotor, and as his fiancee, Keith took it upon himself to help quell the war. Well, all of Voltron had come to help Lotor, but that was beside the point, really.

Hunk and Pidge were out with their lions, Allura was operating in the command centre, and the rest were on the battlefield. Keith and Lotor fought back-to-back, the most comfortable situation they could find themselves on the battlefield. 

“So…” Lance started, hot paying much attention to the untrained fodder that launched themselves at him. “Have you guys planned anything for the wedding?”

“Is now really the time?” Shiro asked as Lotor let out an entertained huff. 

“If you have to know, Lance, instead of paying attention to your fight,” Keith responded, disarming yet another man, kicking him in the stomach before blocking another, “no, not quite yet. We’ve been a bit busy.”

Lance seemed to smile at that. “Do it now then.”

Keith was almost shocked at the suggestion. “Seriously?”

Lotor smiled broadly, dodging the swing of a battle-axe. “It’s not an uncommon occurrence for Galra to marry on the battlefield. Although I’m surprised Lance knew that.”

“I didn’t. I think I read about it on Earth?” Lance responded, shooting someone in the knee. “How do you do it?”

“Are you actually doing this now?” Shiro asked, punching someone and struggling with his holocomm. “Let me call Krolia, she’ll want to see.” He was interrupted by yet another person walking into his fist. “We’re in the middle of something here! Keith, I’m calling your mom!”

“Which leaves Lance as witness to the anointment.” Lotor called back, pulling Keith out of the way of yet another blade. “You don’t have to say anything special, just join us in union.”

“And we’re leaving that up to Lance?” Keith asked, sword cleaving at a man at least a half metre taller than him. “Are you sure?”

Krolia’s voice crackled over Shiro’s holocomm, though they couldn’t quite make out what she was saying over the sounds of screams and weapons clanking.

“Keith!” Lance called as he kicked someone’s kneecap, interrupting any more answers the red paladin might receive. “Do you take Lotor to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do!” Keith yelled back, shielding Lotor from a stray shot. 

Lance smiled broadly, looking back towards Lotor. “Lotor, do you take this jerk named Keith as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I most certainly do!” Lotor practically announced, kicking another man away.

Lance threw his hands up in celebration, dodging another man. “Now kiss your man!”

Lotor grabbed Keith, even as he near beheaded another man. “You heard him. It’d be a shame not to kiss during our wedding.”

Keith huffed out a laugh, grabbing both sides of Lotor’s face. “Shut up and do it already!” He said before meeting their lips together, the chaos around them almost dissolving. Until Lotor pulled away to punch another person.

Lance was cheering, obviously planning on telling the story of how he married the Emperors for years. Shiro was chattering excitedly with Krolia, who seemed to be announcing to her whole base that her son had gotten married. 

“So, where should our honeymoon be?” Lotor asked, going back to fighting back-to-back with Keith. 

Keith laughed, patting Lotor’s thigh in warning of another opponent and in teasing. “Well, certainly not here.” Though at this point, Keith didn’t mind this planet as much as he had.


End file.
